Bed time story
by Horror Button
Summary: Ichigo tells his dear little son Kazui a bed time sorry about a princess and warrior


It's late ate night in the Kurosaki household. They had just finished dinner and now, they are spending time together in the living room. Kazui was playing with his many toys him mommy bought him, Ichigo was reading a book, and Orihime was watching T.V. a typical picture perfect family.

It was now nearing 10 o'clok and tiny little Kazui stops playing with his toys and yawns. "Mommy, I'm tired..."

Orihime beams and smiles at her little Kazui as she coos at him, "Aaaawwwww... come-"

"I'll take him to bed." Ichigo offers as he book marks his book, look at Orihime. "I'll take Kazui to bed."

Orihime gushes as she nods and signal Ichigo to Kazui.

"Alright you giant booger, " Ichigo grins as he look at his tiny little son, "go get ready for bed and I'll be there."

Kazui makes a tiny squeal as his tiny little legs bumble to the washroom , getting ready to sleep.

* * *

Now, waiting on his son to get ready- Ichigo wonders where his son's fascination n T-rex came from after seeing seeing a pattern of t-rex posters, bed spread and books about dinosaurs- mainly T-rex. Not to mention Kazui's T-rex jammies- Ichigo blames Orihime for spoiling Kazui. Not that it really matters.

Ichigo goes through Kazui's tiny book shelf filled with books all based on dinosaurs stories and facts. He makes a note to himself to get Kazui more books that aren't Dinosaur based.

Kazui now cheers as he bumbles his way out of the washroom feeling squeaky clean as he enters his room where his dad is waiting for him.

"Alright you giant booger. " Ichigo grunted as his son bumbled his way onto his bed. "I'm going to tell you a bed time story-not about dinosaurs-"

Ddddaaaaaadddddddddd..."Kazui whines. "Mom ALWAYS tells me stories about Dinosaurs...But, she did tell me about a Princess once."

Ichigo grinned. Of course Orhime would tell Kazui a Princess story- their living proof of that-wait... There's another princess.. A REAL princess, not a princess by name.

"Okay." Ichigo now situated on the ledge of Kazuis T-rex infested bed, face Kazui. "I'll tell you a story about a princess and-"

"DAAAADDDDDDD..." Kazui dramatialy drawls as her folds his tiny arms. "Mom told me about-"

"No-no-no-" Ichigo reassured his son. "This is about a different princess- a REAL princess, not a princess by name-the first Princess. This princess was the princess that got away."

"The first princess that got away?" Kazui tilted his head. "There's another princess?"

"Yeah." Ichigo tossles Kazui's hair. "She was the very first Princess."

Kazui's eye widen as he scooted away and patted next to him for Ichigo to sit closer to him.

And the story begins.

Kazui laughed and giggled at the very start of the story on how the warrior met the princess- and grew in awe when the princess nearly sacrificed her life for the warrior by saving him by giving him her powers to him, forever changing his world- and the fact that the warrior went to save the princess from execution for sharing her power with him?

Kazui's weary eyes glittered the moment his dad told him the princess stop the rain inside the warrior.

"Okay!" Ichigo exclaims as she gets off Kazui's bed, "You had your story- now sleep!" Ichigo tickles his son who giggles and laughs, "Okay-okay-okay." Kazui breathlessly giggled. "I'll go to sleep.

"Okay." Ichigo triumphantly stood about his child. "Night giant booger."

Kazui grins. "Night dad."

...

...

...

"Dad?"

Ichigo stopped as his hand held onto the door knob. "Yeah giant booger?"

"Why didn't the giant warrior stay with the first princess?" Kazui yawned. "If the first princess wasn't there, there wouldn't be a second princess..."

You're a human I'm a Shinigami.

Soul Society won't allow it.

You have to live out your human life like you're suppose to

"I don't not..." Ichigo quietly responded.

"I think, "Kazui dreamily smiles." The warrior should have stayed with the first princess..." and off to dream land Kazui went as Ichigo stood there a bit longer.

"I think so too.

FIN.

"I think the warrior should have stayed with the first princess."


End file.
